Love and Hate (BED WED DEAD) no war
by divergent658
Summary: There is no war tris uriah and Wil and al did not die and they have a party and decide to play bed wed or dead and things are happy and sad please read in later chapters tris gets captured (spoiler):)
1. Chapter 1

Bed Wed Dead (divergent party)

HEY GUYS SO JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR THE WAR NEVER HAPPENED WILL IS ALIVE SO IS TRIS AND URIAH AND SADLY AL BUT THIS IS A PARTY SO TRY TO HAVE FUN READING IT AS I DID WRITING IT

############page break################

**Chapter 1 (Tris pov)**

I'm stuck for hours in Christiana's apartment while she dolls me up, she finished with my makeup but won't let me see I don't want to look like a slut but maybe I actually look pretty you never know with Christiana after a few minutes of almost done and perfect she finally finished and I can see what I'm wearing its a black strapless dress that goes to my mid thigh and has a silver belt around my waist and black and silver heels to match I put on the dress and shoes and I give Christiana a look "what" she asks sounding worried "nothing" I actually feel pretty I give Christiana a hug and she gets ready she wears a baby pink dress that barely covers her butt no straps and pink high heels with a bow on them she looks very pretty as soon as she is done we head to the party.

**(Tobias pov)**

I'm hanging with zeke and my other friends when tris walks in looking very beautiful I love her dress but I could care less what she was wearing but that she looked naturally beautiful when zeke sees the girls he shouts "ANYBODY THAT IS NOT A CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE OR URIAH LEAVE!" Many people walk out angry but only a few stay and they are friends so it's zeke, and uriah, and Marlene, and Shauna, and Wil, and tris, and Christiana, and surprisingly al, then me we all go sit in a circle and try to decide what game to play we decide on Bead,Wed,or dead

hey GUYS thanks for reading chapter 1 and I hope you liked it I know it was a slow chapter but the story gets better

(Sadly I don't own divergent or any of its characters all characters and lines from book belong to veronica Roth)-divergent658


	2. Chapter 2 bed wed dead (divergent no war

**BED WED OR DEAD**

Chapter 2

**I don't own divergent**

(Tris pov)

We sit in a circle that consists of zeke, uriah, marlene, shauna, tobias, al, Wil, Christiana,tobias,and why al he is not my friend ever since he kidnapped me with drew and Peter who left dauntless but sadly Peter and al survived initiation so I'm stuck with them

We end up playing bed Wed or dead ,zeke speaks up "this is my apartment so I should go first" no one objects .

(Tobias pov)

I'm hoping zeke doesn't pick me but when he scans the circle and his eyes stop on me I know I'm kind of screwed "four"zeke says "your choices are tris,Shauna,and Christiana "

Oh crap I don't want to do this I think about it for a minute we are all paired up so I would get in trouble no matter what I give a look to tris to see if she is okay with this she stares back and nods "fine I say I would Wed tris bed Christiana and dead Shauna "

"Why " zeke elaborates because i took longer than a minute I have to explain "well I love tris so I would Wed her Christina well that actually was just a toss up I knew I get into trouble with anything I said so I randomly picked between Shauna and Christiana personally I wouldn't have bed either of them or dead either of them " tris gives me a look that shows I'm not in trouble thank god "ok my turn " I say "Shauna "Eric, Peter, al "

Shauna gives me a look that shoots daggers and she said "can't I just dead them all" al looks hurt but I don't care he hung my girlfriend from the chasm , Shauna sighs and says marry Eric bed Peter dead al and she doesn't have to elaborate because she took thirty seconds to figure it out al storms out looking pissed off I laugh and the game continues and I pay no attention except when tris or my name is said then it's tris turn -**divergent658**

**Thanks for reading sorry for cussing but I didn't no what to put and they fit so...**

**Well till the next chapter please review and favorite virtual cookies for everyone (::) (::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) thank you guys for the amazing reviews **


	3. Chapter 3 bed wed dead (divergent no war

**BED WED OR DEAD**

**Chapter 3**

**(Tris pov)**

Christiana called my name and I looked up to see her pointing at me

"four,zeke,uriah" ughh I don't know I don't want to dead any of them but I think I know I say "wed four bed uriah kill zeke because one I don't want to kill any of you but I had to choose so it was a toss up between kill uriah and zeke and I would never kill four sorry zeke" zeke stares at me in shock and so does tobias oh no I'm in trouble but then tobias laughs because every time someone put him in the game he was always picked to be bedded which I found hilarious.

**(Tobias pov)**

I stare at tris I thought she would have bedded me but no she wed me I've actually been thinking a lot about this and was wondering if she would actually marry me and I laugh and tris looks up with a happy expression and I smile back then kiss her -**divergent658**

**Thanks guys for reading I know it was short but I wanted to get a chapter in thank you to the people who reviewed and favorited you guys rock but just so you know im going to try to update at least once a week I wanted to add a few chapters since I'm going to San Antonio next weekend but I will try to post there but remember to review I love them you make me feel better to know that people care about my writing thank you**


	4. b,w,d chpt 4 part 1 (divergent no war)

**BED WED DEAD**

**Chapter 4part1**

**(Tris pov)**

He kisses me and I kiss back until we hear someone clear their throat I can feel my cheeks get red and hide my face in my hands I still have a little Abengation in me and I'm not use to public affection but everybody laughs including tobias and I punch him but smile he runs his shoulder like it hurt but I know I didn't hurt him we continue and I say "Wil max,Eric,jeanine Matthews " he was a former erudite so he knows that she is a erudite leader his sister actually works with her he give me a look that I take to be his Wtf tris face and I laugh he just sits and then quietly says "wed Eric ,bed jeanine , kill max" " he's like 50!" He say louder we all burst out laughing.

**(Tobias pov)**

I love tris especially her humor I would never have thought to put max and jeanine in there she always says she is not funny but she is funny without trying to be but I keep thinking about her saying she would Wed me she just turned 17 and me 19 a few months ago but I love tris maybe I should propose but how would I do it I want to make it special **~~divergent658**

**Thanks guy so I actually had to split up the chapter so part 2 is coming soon**


	5. b,w,d Chpt 4 part 2 (no war)

BED WED DEAD

Chapter 4part2

(Tris pov)

It's almost mid night when we head home we had fun we ended when Shauna got asked asked four,zeke,Peter and she of course said wed zeke bed four kill Peter without hesitation but Christiana had passed out so we decided to call it a night when we get into are apartment I head straight for the bathroom and wash the makeup and put on some pajamas I had under the sink when I climb into bed tobias is already asleep so I carefully turn on my side as to not wake him and think about today we had so much fun tobias is probably going to have a hangover but whatever I love him and will take care of him so ill wake up early so I can get him some medicine before we head are opposite ways to work and with that in mind I fall asleep-divergent658

Thanks for reading and for the reviews you guys rock I love that you guys take time to read my story ill write soon so don't go crazy I love you guys and I want to know do you want me to have this story be a proposal and marriage between tobias and tris or not and I want to know that if not you guys want more bed wed dead I definitely will more in the future but I want to add some four/tris


	6. Chapter 5 (no war) b,w,d

BED WED DEAD

Chapter 5

Hey guys thank you for reviewing and I still want to know what to do about tris and four should be propose

(Tris pov)

I wake up to my alarm clock and I had put on my head phones and listened to music as I slept and so I could hear the alarm when I woke up and now I'm regretting it my ears ache but I know I need to get tobias his medicine so I head to the drug store and grab the pills Christiana uses when she has a hangover I buy them and leave but on the way back to my place I'm grabbed and have a hand over my mouth and I feel four hands two tieing my hands back and the other ones tie my feet I scream but they place duct tape over my mouth and then a black blind fold and then I fade into black.

(Tobias pov)

I wake up to my alarm clock and find a note from tris

~~4

I went to get us medicine for our hangovers I should be back soon dont worry

I'll probably be home at 5:45 I love you

~~6

I check the clock 5:50 she isn't here that's strange she is always on time did something happen then I hear a knock at the door and find zeke bunch over and breathing really hard he looks up and says "tris...they...took..her" I stare thinking this is a prank but realise that he worked the control room last night and part of the morning "who!"

I yell he says "al,Peter,and some boy I don't know but he looks a lot like Peter "

I yell "where did they go!" "They took her opposite to the chasm and I'm pretty sure they left the compound she was blindfolded and tied up and was limp I think she was unconscious" he says and I start running towards the train tracks I tell zeke to get the gang which consists of Christiana,Wil,Marlene,uriah,zeke,Shauna nd he heads straight to his apartment well I guess tris and I were the only ones that left from the party whatever I need to find tris.

(Tris pov)

I wake up with my hands and feet bound and my mouth taped shut and everything is pitch black and I don't know where I am then I remember i was kidnapped and I try to pretend like I'm unconscious when I hear the door open and hear them say "think she's awake" then I get a hard kick to the side and yell into the tape and start to cry "My guess is yes " and they all chuckle one grabs my hair and I scream and then they take off the blindfold and see my attacker Peter,Al ,and who I'm guessing is Peter's little brother with a briefcase and in side is a area of knives and Peter picks one up and say "me first "

And he come over and cuts away my clothes and cuts me in between my shoulder and collarbone making a shape of a P then moves to my legs and makes a deep wound in my lower calf I scream and cry and then I'm punched in the stomach and then Al says my turn and he come over and undressed me when Peter and his little brother left then he took off his clothes and I scream and cry as he thrust into me and it hurts ~~divergent658 thanks guys for reading sorry for the cliff hanger I will post the next chapter soon


	7. Chapter 6

BED WED DEAD

Chapter 6

(Tobias pov)

Zeke uriah and I hop on the train while the girls search the compound I'm really starting to worry we have been to candor and amity and most of the factionless sectors but nobody has seen her but we are heading to erudite now so I hope she isn't there but a little part of me is because then I could rescue her before they do any harm to my tris they are going to pay I've beaten up Peter and al before so that's going to be easy

(Tris pov)

I'm crying and screaming and he rips off the duct tape which makes me scream more and says "I want to hear you scream my name make this fun for me oh and your boyfriend will actually get to see this because after Peter's brother's done with you well let's just say you might want to say goodbye to tobias right now and all your other friends and say hi to my dad for me" al's dad died just a few months ago they were going to kill me I was struggling which only made him more aggressive and he grabs my hair slams me to the floor and then starts entering me again no no no no "FOUR HELP !" he slams his fist into my throat cutting off my airways I choke and he realised me and got dress and put my torn shirt on me and my pants and then walks out and I black out

(Tobias pov)

When we arrive at erudite we run in and say have you seen Beatrice prior or known as tris in dauntless 5,6 blonde hair and dauntless he looks up and sees my panicked expression he says "I did she was being carried by three men they were heading towards the old abandon school house she looked to be unconscious when I asked them they said she was been punished for crimes against dauntless so I didn't question them " at that I run towards the building with zeke and uriah at my heels and then I hear something that makes me stop dead in my tracks "FOUR HELP" and then I charge straight to the building and shoot the key hole since the door is locked and I say to zeke go up the stairs while uriah and I go down to stairs and we separated and then as I was about to turn a corner I can see Peter and his brother outside a door with there backs to us and then al comes out and he looks messed up hair is sticking out on the sides and he doesn't have half his clothes on then I realized what happened and I charge at al and uriah at Peter And pin al down and kick him in the side and Peter's into the room and locks the door and I repeatedly punch and kick al until he is unconscious Peter has been out for five minutes uriah has been trying to get the door open and the.I push him aside and shoot the lock I breaks and I walk in to find a unconscious tris in Peter's brother's arms "COME ANY CLOSER AND I WILL KILL HER!" and then I see the knife on her throat and uriah gasps we stand there not knowing what to do then I see her eyes flutter open and she screams and he drops her I take this chance to grab him and throw the knife in the corner and knock him out in 2 minutes then uriah goes to grab zeke and they take Peter al and Peter's brother to the train and I grab tris and hurry tothe hospital and she passes out in my arms ~~~divergent658

Thanks for reading I know you probably hate me but she lives I will never kill her off maybe Peter Al and Peter's brother get an execution but review and I love you guys bye


	8. Chapter 7

BED WED DEAD

Chapter 7

(Tris pov )

I wake and I'm in someone's arms but not tobias I look and see Peter's brother and I scream and fall to the floor then I see tobias lunge for Peter's brother and knock him out in 2 minutes then I feel two strong cold arms under my legs and arms carrying me he saved me tobias saved me and I'll love him forever then I black out

(Tobias pov)

I wait while the doctors work on tris they have been in there for two hours with no news I'm sitting next to Christiana on my right and zeke on my left they are comforting me but I don't want comforting I want tris why is it taking so long did when I saw her I think she has a concussion and she has been cut multiple times once in the leg pretty deep maybe that's why it's taking forever because they are either stitching up her leg or working something else just as I think I'm going to kill Peter and al and Peter's brother who's name is Harry the doctor comes out and says tris wants to see me I jump out of my seat and hurriedly follow behind the doctor he leads me to a room and I see tris in the bed staring at me and I hurry and sit by her bed and she shoots away and says "get away from me Al" and she screams and the doctor pulls me to the hall and says "she thinks most men are one of the three tell her your four and try to jog her memory" I go back into the room and sit down beside her bed and grab her hand "hey trissy" she says away from me and I sigh "I'm not Al I'm the very opposite because like you I hate and despise him and remember me four" "no your not tell me something only four would know so I tell her about my father and my fear of confinement and my real name and she says "you are four thank you I love you" "I love you too do you want anyone else to come in Christiana is dieing to know if your ok everybody is so worried" "bring them in"

And I go to grab the gang~~divergent658

Hey guys I know it's a slow chapter mostly a filler but i wanted you to know she is okay thank you for reviewing and staying with the story I love you guys and I want to give a shout out to my nelovewords lovewords she is awesome go check out her channel and ill be starting something new every story I ask a question about divergent and ill give a shout out to the first 3 people to answer So here the question

What place did Christiana come in after initiation?


	9. Chapter 8

**BED WED DEAD**

**Chapter 8**

**(Zeke pov)**

Four walks back to the waiting room with a expression of pure joy and sadness on his face I'm guessing tris is physically fine but maybe not mentally fine he says "she wants to see you guys, but zeke and uriah I need you behind the girls and let them go in first" I want to ask why but he gives me a look that says you'll see and we follow behind him and when we go into the room four sits by tris and grabs her hand the girls come in and circle her but soon her eyes land and uriah and I and she screams and "says get away get them out of here there going to hurt me" I stand with an expression that is reflecting what I feel hurt four looks over and he says "tris I'm going to talk to zeke and uriah you remember them right they are not Peter Al or harry they won't hurt you ill be back" he releases her hand and grabs uriah and I by the collars dragging us into the hallway uriah speaks first "what was that why did she think we were attackers" four sighs and said "she suffered from mental trauma and she is very afraid and weary of men because of what Al did to her and she thought I was Al until I told her something only I knew and she remembered it and realized I was four" I speak up "what did Al do to her" he has a look of pure hatred on his face "he raped her" uriah and I both gasp then uriah gets angry and so do I "he's going to pay for that" we say together and tobias nods in agreement so we go back into the room and four sits by her bed and we stand by Christiana and Marlene and tris shy's away from us and I tell her about me and she laughs remembering me then it's uriah turn and she stares at him then burst out laughing and ends up wheezing and she grabs her ribs and her face contorts in to a pained expression four calls the doctor in and he says that four broken ribs from them punching and kicking her we all gasp even four I guess he never knew but the doctor say she should be fine in a few days and that she is aloud to go back to the compound tomorrow we all sigh with relief even tris who makes it look painful **~~~divergent658**

**Thanks for reading here is the next question the next six people to answer both correctly get a shout out so here it is**

**What did tris choose in her aptitude test with the dog?**

**Here are last chapters winners**

**1,TheDauntlessProdigy46**

**2,TrueDivergentFan**

**3,Guest**

**The answer was she came in 7th**


	10. Chapter 9

**_BED WED DEAD_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_(Tobias pov)_**

Christiana is helping tris get ready to go home she will be at the house and has the next month off of work to recover and Marlene is her nurse for the next month ,so when I go to work Marlene will be at the apartment .

**~~~~~page break~~~ two weeks later~~~~**

Tris has been getting stronger her broken ribs are healed and she is breathing normally again, and for the past three days she has been in the training center and has been working out with Marlene spotting her of course, to make sure she doesn't push herself to much. But one day Marlene had to go back to the infirmary to take care off another patient and tris went down by herself and ended up putting to much stress on herself she passed out I saw from the control room and ran there and took her back to the infirmary.**~~divergent658**

**Ok guys so I am going to post chapter 10 soon ill won't do the questions any more since I feel nobody takes the time to review remember the more you review the more I write let's go for 15 reviews I have only 5 so let's bump it up and sorry to people who say my writing is hard to read you try writing every night and staying up till 5:00 writing story's for you guys but you got to remember this is my first story so please don't hate I love you guys**


	11. Chapter 10

**BED WED DEAD**

**Chapter 10**

**Omg guys we have been together for ten chapters you guys rock I plan to continue this series but I will skip to tris getting better and going back to work but I thought I could say thank you for the 600 views when I started writing I thought nobody would read it but you proved me wrong I love you guys and just so you know when you favorite or follow me or review and I read your story they are awesome you guys rock now enough talk here's the story**

**(Tris pov)**

I wake up in the infirmary again ughhh why is this always happening to me well I guess this time was my fault I pushed myself way to hard but I couldn't stop it was like there was all this emotion built up that needed to get out and be satisfied but it will never happen you much hate and love in my body neither will be satisfied until one is gone and I can't get rid of either my hate for al Peter and Harry Is large but my love for my family and for tobias is larger.

**(Tobias pov)**

Tris came home after she woke up Marlene said she can't go to the training room any more and now she's angry that I'm not sticking up for her I agree with Marlene if she doesn't know her limit than she has to stay home and heal because she goes back to work in three days she needs her strength because as an ambassador to the faction she has a meeting in candor because of a situation but most of the time after that will be in the tattoo parlour with Tori and we have a plan everyday come lunch time Christiana will take tris to the cafeteria so she can eat then she is suppose to walk her back and if tori is still out then stay with her till tori is back, I am not leaving her by herself and everybody knows that.I need her to be safe I don't think I could handle her not being with me i love her and I have a plan to show her.**~~~divergent658**

**Happy tenth chapter I know on it says chapter eleven but the file was to big on chapter four so I split it into two I love you guys and thanks so much I love you guys forever33**


	12. Chapter 11

**BED WED DEAD**

**Chapter 11**

**(Tris pov)**

Tobias has been acting weird ever since I returned to work he has been more distant but he did ask me if I wanted to go on a date tonight. I said yes and Christiana found out and now she is going to be playing Barbie doll and I'm the doll till he comes to get me at 6:30. Help me, Wil had come and asked if he could speak to Christiana in the hall they went out and shut the door and being the curious person I was leaned my ear against the door , Christiana spoke first and said "is everything ready I want her to remember this night " Wil said "everything is perfect he had to knock uriah and zeke heads together to get them to focus but everything is perfect don't worry." I hear Christiana come in and I run back to the bathroom and sit hoping she didn't see comes in with a delighted expression and ask "what did Wil want to talk about " she just shrugs I want to k ow what they were talking about she finishes up my hair which hangs on my shoulders and has curls and it looks very pretty then she moves on to makeup my least favorite part, but she always makes me look pretty and always promises to not go overboard and soon she is finished and she helps me into the dress she picked out its a black knee length dress with black spaghetti straps and a silver belt it looks beautiful and simple "I love it" I say out loud she says "I knew you would then we slip on my black flats with a silver bow on them and that's when we hear a knock Christiana opens the door and there stands tobias in a black suit with a white tie kind of like the candor I laugh and tobias takes my arm and escorts me to the train.**~~divergent658**

**Hey guys till monday and sorry for not getting a chapeuer out until today I was reading sone of you guys chapters but some really stood out to me I always think to myself why read mine when other people's story's are better but thanks for sticking with me I love you guys**


	13. Chapter 12

**BED WED DEAD**

** 12**

**I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday like I said but here is a extra long chapter to make up for it love you guys.**

**(Tobias pov)**

I'm finally going to propose to Tris. Wil ,Uriah ,Zeke, and I are at the park by erudite and we are setting up for the proposal we have a big screen which I have made a video along with Caleb of me and tris the past year and it's going to play a song (if you want to see the video it's on YouTube it's tris and tobias Angel with a shotgun )

It's 5:30 I should head back to get in my tux and pick up Tris (I know he seems over dressed for the park but I thought it would be nice) at 5:55 I arrive at the compound and head straight to my room change quickly and run to Christiana's apartment and I knock on the door Christiana opens it and smiles at me and then Tris walks over and I'm stunned she looks simple but beautiful I say "ready to go" I take her arm and lead her to the train we sit my legs outstretched and her legs curled in "where are we going"tris asked I just shake my head and laugh she gets grumpy and looks away I pull her head up so she looks into my eyes and I say "you look beautiful " she misses me but I know we have to jump I break away and say "we have to jump soon tris" she nods and gets up and we jump I land first and run overover to tris when she gets up and cover her eyes and say "we are almost at the surprise I will guide you okay" we walk my hands over her eyes and then realise them when we are the're and the song starts

**(Angel with a shotgun)**

**oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**

**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)**

**Get out your guns, battle's begun,**

**are you a saint or a sinner?**

**If love's a fight, then I shall die,**

**with my heart on a trigger.**

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**..and I wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**

**don't mean I'm not a believer.**

**..and Major Tom will sing along.**

**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**..and I wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

**ooooohhhhhhhh, oooohhhhh whoa whoa whooaaaa (4x)**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**

**fighting 'til the wars won..**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back...**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

**..and I want to live, not just survive, tonight.**

**(Live, not just survive)**

**... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need... a soldier I will Be.**

**-the cab - Angel with a shotgun when the song** ends and the video is over I get down on to one knee and say "Beatrice prior I love you with all my heart you have broken down the walls I have built up over the years and I have opened my heart to you and I will always love you for that will you marry me"- divergent658

Sorry again for not updating but I was in Austin my mom is a total liar she tricked me but I was going to update Monday but we went to this place called hot lava it's a gym and I was so tired afterwards I just passed out sorry I promise since its summer I will update more and I will be posting a new story about twilight so check that out and ill see you my divergenters:):):-D


	14. Bed WED DEAD an please read

**BED WED DEAD**

**Authors note**

**Hey guys so I've been thinking and I might not continue this story or write any more it's getting closer to the start of school and ill have a lot to do since I'm going to middle school but why I'm might not is some of the pms I get and some of the reviews they are really starting to hurt me one pm said my story is garbage and who would read this s### and I was very hurt another others said in love my grammar before I write again well I'm going to reply on here I'm only in middle school my grammar can't be perfect and I always write these at like 2:00am were I live and then there are people who are very nice and deserve a shout out for being supportive and I'm sorry that I may be cancelling the story but I don't know I love it like a baby but here are the ones that kept me writing**

**TheDauntlessProdigy46**

**TrueDivergentFan**

**divergentlover523**

**1st jumper**

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464**

**These are the only people who had good things to say, and before you say you can't take criticism I have taken way more than enough to last a lifetime so ,I always want constructive criticism but don't be hurtful. My mom always say what you say can make them stronger but I can break you. I might be saying goodbye but you never know I feel like I lost my passion if you want to know the comment that broke me the most then read the review by Beth and see why I haven't been writing but yes I did delete my other story daughter of Aro but this Maybe GOODBYE:(:(:(:(:(! Just so you know I love all you guys and everything I say is true I don't lie I have feelings like everybody else**


	15. Chapter 13

**BED WED DEAD**

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys so I know I said I wouldn't write anymore but I couldn't give up on the story I love it and you guys to much to do that.**

**(Last chapter)**

**"Beatrice prior I love you with all my heart you have broken down the walls I have built up over the years and I have opened my heart to you and I will always love you for that will you marry me"**

**(Tris pov)**

I stare at tobias wondering if this is real or just a dream either way I don't care he proposed I don't trust my words so I nod my head, we embrace each other and at that moment I know this is my reality this is real. I'm so happy he pulls back and slips on the ring silver band with a white diamond and two black diamonds on the sides and an inscription (4 and 6 my heart is always yours). I pull back and lean up to try to reach tobias lips but he leans down to make it easy, I don't know we kiss but when we pull apart we hear a chorus of claps and cheers I turn and see the gang Christiana runs to me and embraces me in a death grip,"Chris... can't ...breath." "oh sorry"

"Its okay". Once Christiana let go Will, Zeke ,Shauna ,Uriah ,and Marlene run and hug tobias and I, I pull back "you guys knew didn't you?" "Of course we knew we helped set up the video " zeke speaks up " let's head back we can celebrate with never have I ever "

"Hell yeah" we all shout but what I'm really thinking is thank god we aren't doing truth or dare it got old a while ago but I'm glad we're celebrating I'm so happy I have the best friends in the world and a even better fiance.**~~divergent658**

**Omg thank you guys so much you helped me get out of my mood and I'm officially saying I'm continuing the story no matter what anybody says people can hate all they want but it won't matter I love this story and i was so happy when I got reviews that said I should keep going and that they love the story and just to answer a review I told you I wouldn't be mean you wanted to know if she said yes so here it is I would never do that I'm fourtris all the way I hope you know I love you all and I will write when I get time and sorry the chapter is short and the authors note is long but next chapter no a/n and a very long chapter I love you 3**


	16. Chapter 14

**BED WED DEAD**

**Chapter 14**

**(Tris pov)**

**(Back at Zeke's apartment)**

When we get back to the apartment Christiana grabs my hand and leads me to the circle which Zeke started he spoke up and said "ok guys we are going to play never have I ever one person says something they have never done , and anybody who has done that has to take a shot the first person to 10 shots is out of if you pass out tris you start since you got engaged" "okay" I think for a minute "never have I ever had more then 10 fears" everybody except tobias takes a shot, on my right is tobias so he goes "never have I ever went zip lining " everybody takes a drink ,then we give him the ,that is going to change ,uriah turn. "Never have I ever gone a day in my life without dauntless cake " Will ,Christiana,Tobias,and I take a shot we transferred so we didn't have cake uriah looks at us like we're crazy "remember uriah we transferred" "okay my turn " Will says "never have I ever gotten a tattoo" with that everybody drinks and to a tipsy Christiana , "never have I ever worked in the control room" Zeke , Will , and tobias take a shot, Zeke's turn " never have I ever dated a initiate as one myself, with that Christiana takes a shot and passes out we all laugh and call it a night ,Tobias takes my hand and we walk back to our apartment .

I am getting ready for bed when I hear a knock at the front door "tobias can you get that"

"Sure" I walk out and walk over to tobias who gives me a look that says go hide I run to the room and run to my very large vanity with a cabinet that's just large enough to hold my curled up body , all the sudden I hear...**~~~divergent658**

**Sorry guys but I need to leave it there I will hopefully post the next one soon but guys who do you think was at the door what do you think tris 's hearing I love you all please don't be mad at me :):):):)**


	17. Chapter 15

**BED WED DEAD**

**Chapter 15**

**Omg guys I'm so happy yesterday I reached 10,000 views and I felt so good I decided to write early I love you guys and enjoy the chapter**

**(Last chapter)**

**I walk out and walk over to tobias who gives me a look that says go hide I run to the room and run to my very large vanity with a cabinet that's just large enough to hold my curled up body , all the sudden I hear...**

**(Tobias pov)**

I look through the peep hole in the door and see three people I never wanted to see again and I'm panicking I look at tris with a look that says go hide she runs to the room where I know she will hide in the vanity I open the door and I'm immediately tackled by none other than Eric he holds me down while my worst nightmare , marcus comes at me, he punches me and I see tris brother by him "where's Beatrice I know she's here" Caleb spits " I don't know what you talking about " Eric flips me over on to my back and I know what comes next Marcus says the words that I thought I got away from "this is for your own good " I scream and I can hear rustling in our room , oh no Marcus stops I know he heard it too Caleb yells "Beatrice I know your here come out or ill shoot tobias " " tris don't do it I'm fine he doesn't have a gun stay hidden", with that Eric pulls out his gun"

"Come out Beatrice I may not have a gun but Eric sure does I'm going to count to ten and if you don't come out I'm going to have Eric shoots him 10,9,8,7,6,...**~~divergent658**

**Hahaahahahahah I'm so evil but I'm sorry next chapter will go back to tris next chapter but I'm sorry I had to do it I know I'm evil but don't hurt me I didn't have I clue what to do I'm drawing a blank so I wrote what was on my mind I just started reading four I thought that's should have been book one but I cant wait 6 more days till divergent is released on DVD I'm so excited and my birthday is in two months so that's awesome but thank you guys for 2,000 visitors and 10,000 views you have made my nightmare week the best week ever I love you guys please review and favorite love you fourever get it :):):)**


	18. Chapter 16

**BED WED DEAD**

**Chapter 16**

**I'm so happy you guys like the story but 28 days till school so I might not update that often but I will try love you guys :)**

**(Last time)**

**10,9,8,7,6,**

**(Tris pov )**

I have to I can't let him die, I slowly climb out of the cabinet "5...4" " I'm coming" I say as I turn the corner " grab her " marcus lunges and hits me he holds my arms behind my back and punches me and I black out.

**(Tobias pov )**

"No Tris!" I struggle as I watch her black out marcus is going to pay " what do you want with her " Caleb says " "oh she is going to be part of an experiment to see what makes her brain different than any other divergent and Jeanine may have more jobs for her " I struggle I know I can beat Eric "let's get her to Jeanine before she wakes up " I flip over so I'm on my back and flip Eric off me and kick the gun out of his hand and kick his stomach marcus and Caleb run and I makes sure Eric is unconscious and run after Caleb and Marcus.

When i get my hands on them I will make them pay, how did they find out tris is divergent I was the one that ran her simulations and I deleted the ones that showed her divergence and by the end she knew how to hide it but then I think back she doe as how her Abengation side a lot but she is getting body than I think Tory she is the only other one besides me that knows about her divergence **(he doesn't know that her mom does but she didn't tell tobias that her mom knows )** I run to the tattoo parlor to find Bud at the counter " I need to see Tory " "she hasn't come to work in two days sorry four " oh no she is probably where there taking tris I can't take this I have to find her they have to head to erudite they said Jeanine wanted her and that they had jobs for her all I can think is simulations I have to stop them ,I sprint to the train and see Marcus and Caleb getting on the second to last train car with tris over Marcuses shoulder and when they are on the car I jump in the last car and wait till they get off and just like I suspected ,erudite they are taking her to he back I follow behind them I should probably get back up I text Zeke, Will, and Uriah 'help tris was taken to erudite headquarters by her brother and Marcus the Abengation leader oh and can you get max to go to my apartment and get Eric' they reply within a second 're are on are way I silently move so I can see where Marcus and Caleb go they head to the back door no security I run up to them and grab Caleb and put him in a choke hold "run Marcus " Caleb yelled Marcus ran inside and I heard the door lock I throw Caleb to the ground and hear footsteps I turn while I grab Caleb and see Zeke and Uriah run up to us "did you guys grab any guns we may need them " they pull out there guns and hand one to me I shoot the lock and run down the hall I see Marcus on an elevator and see that tris has woken up and is screaming into Marcuses hand I point the gun at Marcus " put her down " " I don't think so tobias you shoot me you shoot her and I don't think you want to hurt you little girlfriend and if you do shoot me or any of the erudite than ill have worst things done to Beatrice " the door slowly closes I couldn't do it she is going to get hurt because i count think straight. I have to get to tris before they hurt her.

**(Tris pov)**

I wake to a man carrying me then I remember I was kidnapped and I saved tobias from being shot by coming out and I remember Caleb and Marcus and then I see a gray shirt Marcus I carrying me I scream and he drops me the grabs me by the hair and covers my mouth I scream and sob he drags me on to an elevator I see tobias running towards us but I can't hear or I don't want to hear I don't know all I know is tobias has a conflicted expression and he's holding a gun at Marcus but I'm positioned in front of him The door closes and I cry i don't know why Jeanine wants me but I'm guessing my divergence has somethings to do with it but I know this is the time to be strong I then remember I keep a knife in my boots and I slowly reach down so Marcus doesn't I cut his hand he punches me and I fall to the ground but don't black out he kicks me and I lunge at him he just pushes me down and I hit my head against a bar and I can't see anymore but I can think and hear and feel I try to open my eyes but they won't open I feel that I'm back over Marcuses shoulder and hear the one person I thought I would never hear again Jeanine. **~~ divergent658**

**Omg guys you are awesome you may hate me after the next chapter which will be posted within 2-4 days so watch out for it and I want to give a shout out to Amityswiftie she is awesome go check her out and I love you guys and I hope you continue to support the story this is my first chapter with more than 1,000 words yeah for me love you guys :)3**


	19. Chapter 17

**BED WED DEAD**

**Chapter 17**

**You guys are going to hate me after this chapter but my mind is crazy so this chapter is crazy it's my least favorite one but I had to do it and remember everything goes back to normal but I'm going to update once a week because school starts on the 26th so I'm excited and one thing put in a review if your looking forward to the divergent DVD release I'm excited :):):)=)**

**(Tris pov)**

I wake to a blinding light , I try to sit up but I can't move I look down and see metal cuffs on the cold table clamped around my arms "Finally your awake " Jeanine said "what do you want with me " " well Beatrice divergent like yourself can't be controlled by serums but you are an oddity most divergent can't resist truth or death serum but you have been subjected to both while you were awake but we sedated you so we could prepare the next serum which is a simulation serum but instead of fear we can control you and once we perfect this serum we will let you go back to dauntless under are control and you will have the job of finding the other divergent and bringing them to us starting with your precious Tobias". I am horrified I will never do this I have to resist the serum "I will inject you in a second a I will be sending a command through my computer if you complete the task then I will have my serum perfected " I feel a pinch and I struggle then my world goes black my cuffs are released I stand up and my vision clears I look around I may not know this place but it feels safe then I see my good friend Jeanine go over to her desk and type something on her computer I immediately turn and see three boards with faces two bad one good I pick up knives and look at the boards I have two knives one for the bad ones I look and see Marcus, Four ,and Christiana Ugh Christiana she saw me as weak in initiation and I throw a knife at her that leaves four and Marcus the nice kind Abengation leader or Four wait that smile that's not what I expected I remember that tobias is my fiancee and Marcus beat him I throw the knife at tobias I know I resisted the simulation I had to act like I didn't so I could leave here "Good try Beatrice but I could hear your thought well not me but the computer senses what you think so I will know if you will be truly controlled but you hitting your friend Christiana with the knife shows I'm going in the right direction. GUARDS take Beatrice back to her holding cell ", they each grab my arm and I thrash trying to get away but they are holding so tight I know I will have bruises I can't get away but I hope tobias will save me.

**(Tobias pov)**

I'm sick an idiot it's been two days and tris is still at erudite Zeke and Uriah said we needed to go home and plan so we could get her back but I need to get her soon I don't know what there doing to her what if they are torturing her for information or what if I can't even think about it ,when I get my hands on Jeanine and Marcus I will kill them Zeke and Uriah took Caleb to max and he was put in a holding cell for prisoners and given truth serum I sat in for the interrogation and what he said shocked me , here is what he said **(Max bold Caleb regular)**

**Max: what is your name?**

Caleb:Caleb Bryan Prior

**Max: which faction did you come from and which did you choose ?**

Caleb: I was born in Abengation and I switched to erudite

**Max: why did you switch** ?

Caleb: I didn't belong I in Abengation my traits that made people think I was Abengation were just things I learned in books

**Max: what is your sisters name**

Caleb: Beatrice Nicole Prior

**Max: why did you and Eric kidnap her ?**

Caleb: she is divergent she has an aptitude for three factions which makes her one of the strongest divergent .

**Max:what does Jeanine plan to do with Beatrice ?**

Caleb: she is planning on testing to see which simulation serums work on her and when she finds one that can control Beatrice and when she does she will release Beatrice back to the dauntless and will give commands to her from her computer in erudite headquarters and will control Beatrice to be able to find all divergents and will take them back to erudite starting with Four .

**Max: will she harm anybody other than divergents ?**

Caleb:if Jeanine tells her to than yes

**Max:is there a way to stop the simulation if it's started?**

Caleb: yes all you have to do is destroy the file that is on Jeanine's computer then Beatrice will be fine

**Max: Caleb Prior you are under arrest for the kidnap of Beatrice Prior.**

I can't believe it they will set her free and she will be under there control but tris is the strongest divergent I know she can resist the serum but I need to get her back before they can hurt her if they go through with this she won't be tris she will be a simulation controlled human I can't let that happen if it does than I might never get her back I love her and I need her to be okay I can tell she is fine right now because I have this link to her it's like are minds are connected but I can tell she is in pain and I can't stop it yet we have a plan to have most of the compound rush erudite and attack them we will split hballooning for tris and half looking for Jeanine's computer the plan will go into effect tomorrow at noon and the half that stay will keep an eye out for tris so if she does get released they will take her to the interrogation room and Max will give her truth bcuz serum to see if she is controlled but even I she says she isn't she will be held in a cell till we destroy the data I have to make sure that tris is fine and that Jeanine can't do anymore damage to her .**~~~divergent658**

**Please don't shoot next chapter will be up in 6 days on Friday I'm sorry but I had to do this I wanted to do this for a while but I didnt want to do this in its own story but soon ill add more BED WED DEAD or maybe ill change the title but please guys review this is my longest chapter ever I hope you enjoyed l love you guys :)**


	20. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ(ps not goodbye)

_**Authors note 2**_

_**Guys I'm sorry but the next chapter will not be up on Friday I'm going through a tough time with family and I need to sort it out I feel awful doing this and if you want updates on how I'm doing then go on Twitter and search Brooke Nicole Cain or Divergent658**_

_**I'm sorry but it's really hard for me I may not post till after I start school on August,25 but I don't know I love you guys and please understand that right now is not the best time for me and you guys support is the best thing I could ask for I love when I get emails about comments and pms I promise I will get the chapter up as soon as possible but I don't want to make the story about my life so give it time I love you guys :)~divergent658**_


	21. Chapter 18

**BED WED DEAD**

**Chapter 18**

**Omg you guys are amazing all my family problems have seemed to disappear when I get reviews and I feel happy and to repay you here is a chapter I have worked on this for a while so I hope you like it:):):):):)**

**(Tris pov)**

I have been here for three days in that time Jeanine have tried 30 serums and all of them I have been aware they always switch the test sometimes it's throwing knives at people I love or saving my enemies from drowning which I always know that they are my enemies they are my attackers but in the last one I was given 1 bullet and I had to shoot out of two people Four and Caleb this one was confusing there are both precious in my life how do I decide Caleb is my brother and I will never betray him Four is just my instructor,NO! he is more than that but I can't do anything my body has already shot Four the simulation worked Jeanine wins. I snap out of the simulation a minute later and Jeanine has a huge grin on her face "FINALLY I PERFECTED MY SERUM GUARDS GRAB BEATRICE AND TAKE HER TO DAUNTLESS SHE HAS A JOB TO DO!

**(Tobias/Four pov)**

"FINALLY I PERFECTED MY SERUM GUARDS GRAB BEATRICE AND TAKE HER TO DAUNTLESS SHE HAS A JOB TO DO! I hear Jeanine yell I run down the hallway with the dauntless army behind me I bust open the door and see Tris ,Jeanine runs to her computer and I signal everyone to stay back. Tris closes her eyes and a few seconds later she opens them they are no longer the blue-grey eyes of the girl I love they are black ,she runs at me and hurls herself onto me I fall my gun flying behind me she punches me I grab her hand and flip her over "TRIS LISTEN TO ME YOUR IN A SIMULATION OTS ME TOBIAS!" Her eyes flash a hint of blue she grabs my hand and twists it and forces it behind my back I flip her over my back she lands hard on the ground I run and grab the gun and point it at her I can't kill her I can't she walks over to me "Tris your in a simulation it's me tobias please wake up " again her eyes flash blue but only for a second I remember her telling me about her fear landscape I quickly turn the gun around and press it into her hand she grips it finger poised over the trigger I look at her "it's okay Tris just do it I love you forever and always" again I see blue in her eyes she turns her head like I do when I go through my third fear I grab her chin to keep her eyes on me " Tris Its me Tobias I was your initiation instructor we got together at the end of stage 2 I proposed to you and you said yes I love you Tris please come back to me " I feel a year slide down my face her eyes light up with blue she looks at me "Tobias" she shakes her head and removes the gun from my head she aims it at Jeanine and fires it at her leg she hits the computer and Tris falls to the ground I run to the computer and smash it I don't care I need to get rid of the program and right now I'm not in the right mind set to destroy just the program so no computer no simulation data I run back to Tris she is passed out "Tris please wake up " she slowly opens her eyes "Tobias I love you I'm sorry I tried to fight it I couldn't " I pick her up in my arms and carry her out the door everyone is standing there then I see Christiana run to the front along with Will ,Zeke,Shauna,and Uriah,and Marlene "Jeanine is in the room she might be dead or close to it " three people run into the room the others clear a path for me tris

**(Tris pov)**

What happened all I remember is that I heard someone come into the room and see Jeanine run to the computer and blacking out then I woke up and I have a gun pressed to Tobias' head I shake my head and get up with gun still in hand and see Jeanine I shoot her in the leg she falls and I black out and fall. I wake to Tobias over me "Tobias I love you I'm sorry I tried to fight it I couldn't he kicks me up in his arms and I drift of to sleep.**~~~Divergent658**

**I felt bad so I had to get her back to Tobias hope you guys liked it please review it helps me a lot I have been reading a lot of other people's fanfictons and one stood out to me it's called 'i Try' by yesfangirlingismylife she is an amazing writer go check her out and she has a sequel to 'i Try ' called ' I Will' I love you guys don't forget to follow me on Twitter Divergent658:):):):)**


	22. Chapter 19

**Love and Hate**

**I'm so sorry I haven't update I'm still trying to get use to school which is hard with all the classes and different teachers but I like it I will probably update next week don't forget to check out my other story friends before fame**

**Chapter 19**

**(Tobias pov)**

Tris passes out as we head to the train I watch as the sun sets on the horizon and think how did we get into this mess cant we have a normal life, but Jeanine is dead and Tris and I can have a hopefully peaceful life but knowing our luck something bad is going to happen maybe not now but later.

**(Tris pov)**

I wake up to a blinding white light and I start to panic I'm back in erudite did I ever get rescued then I hear a heart monitor and look to the side and see im hooked up to many machines and scream im back it was all a dream tobias never saved me doctors rush in and behind them I see tobias and calm down im not in erudite tobias is here and he saved me he runs over to me and holds my hand while a tear slips down my face he wipes it away and I cant help but smile I'm back in dauntless I'm safe*****Divergent658**

**Hey guys so sorry this is a short chapter and I need your help what should happen next**

**Skip to wedding**

**Tris get pregnant**

**Christina get pregnant**

**or telling her parents about the wedding**

**please review and if you have any other suggestions then leave them in the reviews too**


End file.
